mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clay French vs. James Krause
The first round began. French came out southpaw. Krause missed a high kick. Four thirty-five. French blocked a high kick and got a single, Krause had a guillotine from the bottom and they scrambled, French kneed the head and followed into guard and Krause complained of an illegal knee. Ref said keep going. They scrambled, French had him turtled up working a D'arce choke. Three thirty. He wanted it. Krause rolled to butterfly guard on bottom. He worked a guillotine. Three minutes as he locked it up tight. French popped out nicely there. French landed a right hand. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen as French landed a couple of left hands. He passed to half-guard with two minutes. French landed a few left hands in under. Oh shit fuck these advertisements, man. One thirty-five. Krause regained guard working rubber guard there as well. One fifteen. French escaped. Krause landed an upkick. French came down to guard with one minute. French passed to half-guard landing a left hand. He landed a good left elbow. Thirty-five. Krause got a beautiful sweep to guard and the crowd loved it. They stood, French got a single to guard and popped out of a guillotine with fifteen seconds. French landed a nice elbow. The first round ended. 10-9 French. The second round began. Krause looked relaxed. Four thirty-five. He landed an inside kick and a blocked right high kick. Four fifteen as Krause dodged a high kick. French was backing up though, looking to counter perhaps. French got a single, Krause stood. French got another single to half-guard. Three thirty-five. "Drop that elbow!" French's corner yelled. French landed a left hand. Three fifteen remaining. Krause regained guard, worked rubber guard. French escaped. Three minutes remaining. French nearly had the back in a violent scramble. They scrambled again. French was stronger. Krause rolled and landed on top in guard with two thirty-five, the crowd liked that. Two fifteen. Two minutes. "You gotta end up on top!" The ref wanted them to work to improve their positions. They scrambled. One thirty-five as they rolled wildly. Krause was on top working a choke. They rolled. One fifteen as Krause stayed on top working the guillotine. French popped out on top in guard, landed a nice elbow. One minute. Thirty-five remaining. Krause worked rubber guard. The ref wanted them to work again. Fifteen. French defended a triangle landing a pair of hammerfists. The second round ended. 10-9 French once again. Jason High was in Krause's corner. The third round began. Krause landed a beautiful front kick to the jaw and rocked French. Krause easily stuffed a single. WOW! French blocked a high kick. French blocked another high kick. Four thirty. Four fifteem. Krause landed a hard uppercut and a cross and an uppercut. French dropped. Krause pounced into half-guard. Shit, another advertisement... Four minutes remaining. Krause really stepped it up. Three thirty. French rolled beautifully, he really seemed to be strong. Three fifteen. Krause stayed on top pounding in under. He was on top working a tight arm triangle. Three minutes. That looks so tight. French was surviving. Two thirty-five. French escaped regaining guard. Two fifteen. Krause landed a right hand. French landed a few right elbows off his back. Two minutes. Krause passed to side control. He worked a choke from the top with one thirty-five. He landed a nice elbow. French regained half-guard. Krause landed another good elbow. One fifteen. French rolled for a leglock. Krause escaped turtling him up working a choke. French got a single to butterfly guard. One minute. Krause closed the guard nicely. Thirty-five. "You gotta do something here!" French was attempting to pass. They were in his corner. "Don't stop till you hear the bell!" Fifteen. French landed pitter-patter lefts. The third round ended. Close third round, 10-9 Krause though. 29-28 French.